MODELING AGENTS BIZARE!
by KawaiiKittens
Summary: “I’ve jumped out from the ledge Kyo…” Tohru’s face looked in need once more. “Kyo… I need you to catch me…” The cat was shaking... Was this real? He had to say it Tohru... I... I... Lo... There was a knock at the door...
1. Chapter 1

A flock of white birds fluttered past the window where Tohru Honda was stood washing the dishes from lunch. The forest around the house was so peaceful Tohru thought, the sky is the most beautiful blue I have ever seen in my life. I'm so glad that spring is at last here!

"Uh Tohru…" came a voice form the doorway. Tohru span round so past that soap suds flew all up the walls. There stood Shigure Sohma leaning against the doorframe as he always did with a grin of amusement of his cheeky little face.

"Oh Sigure-san!" Tohru cried. "You scared me! Oh no! And look what I've done, I'm so sorry, I really am!" The young girl went into another one of her panicking states running around the kitchen wiping the soap off the walls with a tea towel.

"Calm down!" Shigure giggled "I just came in to ask when you were planning to go shopping!"

Tohru gasped at his comment, stopping in her tracks. "Oh no! I'm dreadfully sorry Shigure – san! I had forgotten all about that! I'll go right away!" And with that she has ripped off her apron, thrown it to one side along with the towel, and grabbed the shopping list that was lying on the side.

But Shigure spoke sternly to her "Tohru! I insist, if you don't calm down, I'm not going to let you go!"

"Yes… of course, I am sorry…" Tohru's gaze fell to the floor in shame.

"It's no problem," said the dog, walking over to her and placing his hand affectionately on the top of her head. "But I insist that you take one of the boys along with you. You don't know who could be about to take advantage of a young girl like you… I think that Ayame was planning on going into town today…"

Tohru looked at Shigure with a look of confusion on her face. Spotting this Shigure hesitantly 'corrected' himself. "Erm… never mind… now along with you."

Young Tohru Honda smiled up at Shigure, her long brown hair farming her pretty little face. Such a sweet girl… Shigure thought.

Walking into the dinning room, Tohru spotted the tow other boys that she lived with. Kyo was, as always, was sat slouched against the small dinning table watching the television. Yuki sat reading a book titled 'The uses of the Zietiolraphy theory in real life', something Tohru didn't even knew existed! She sat herself silently at the table and looked nervously from boy to boy.

Hating to break the peaceful atmosphere that she rarely felt between them, Tohru muttered, "Um… do you think that… um… you know, maybe one of you could… um… come with me into town…?"

Both boys jumped slightly at her voice! "What the hell!" Kyo said loudly in surprise. "Don't sneak up on people like that, they don't like it!"

Yuki looked up from his book and smiled at Tohru, only then to turn to Kyo and say "Shut up you stupid cat, why don't you keep a closer eye on what is going on around you rather than zoning out all the time?"

Kyo clenched angry fists in front of his face "Don't use that sarcastic voice with me you damn rat! And stop talking to me like I'm stupid!"

"Oh I'm sorry, was that too fast for you? Do you want me to say it again?" Yuki replied in an even more sarcastic tone that before.

That hit Kyo's final breaking point, making him jump up for the table ready to kick the hell out of Yuki. "WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

"No Please!" Came a small voice from between them. "Please don't fight… I didn't mean to start an argument…"

Both boys' heads flicked to the other side of the table where Tohru sat with her hands clasped together in a pleading manner. They hated fighting in front of her, but sometimes they had no choice.

Yuki was the first to apologise. "I'm sorry Honda-san, we shouldn't fight in front of you, it mustn't be very pleasant. Tohru shook her head. "Well…" Yuki snapped at Kyo "I think you have something to say to Honda-san too. After all, you were the one that started this."

"What the hell! I was not!"

Yuki sighed, and watched Kyo sit back down, his eyes wandered back to the TV. Giving up any chance of getting an apology out of the stupid cat, he turned back to Tohru.

"I'm sorry Honda-san, what were you saying?" Yuki asked her giving a smile that would melt any girls' heart.

"Well… um," Tohru stuttered, afraid of started yet another argument. "I was asked by Shigure to go and do the shopping… and um… I was just wondering… er… if one of you could come with me…?"

"Of course we will Honda-san!" Yuki smiled, gently closing his book and getting to his feet. "Are you planning to leave now?"

"Well… yes I was if that is Ok…" Tohru replied standing up as well.

They both exchanged a smile and then looked down at Kyo who still had his eyes glued to the television.

Kyo noticed that the room was now silent, his eyes slid to the other side of the table. Torhu and Yuki were now looking down at him; Yuki had an expectant expression cast over his pale face. A frown crinkled Kyo's forehead.

"What the hell do you too want?"

"Well you stupid cat, we need someone to carry all the bags don't we?"

"WHAT!" Kyo roared, jumping to his feet once again "I'M NOT COMING JUST SO I CAN BE USED AS SOME PACK-HORSE YOU…!" But was interrupted by the sweet voice of Tohru yet again.

"Kyo please don't! We can all carry the bags!" Tohru said reasonably a look of plead on her, in Kyo's opinion, beautiful face. A blush, the colour so red that it rivalled the colour of his air gushed up his handsome face.

Why does she always have to look at me like that? I want to hold her so much… no wait what the hell am I thinking?

"Ah what the hell… I'm up now," Kyo said scratching the back of his head and looking at the floor in utter embarrassment.

"Oh thank you so much Kyo-kun! It will be so much more fun if you come along too!"

Not knowing what to say to this in reply, Kyo walked past both Tohru and Yuki into the hallway to put on his shoes.

Tohru stood there thinking of what she had just saw. The look on Kyo-kun's face just then… it was almost like he…

"Shall we go then Honda-san" came Yuki's voice bursting her from her thoughts.

"Um… yes, of course!" she replied in a high pitched squeak as she bounced into the hallway with Yuki at her heel.

Birds twittered in the tree's that lining the road on which the trio of teenagers talked along to get into town. Frothy, white clod swirled above them, the marine sky glistening like the breathtaking ocean. Such a beautiful day thought Tohru once again, letting out a silent sigh of joy. I have a feeling something special is going to happen today… I wonder what it will be..?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What was on your list again Miss Honda?" asked Yuki once they were in town. "I think that we might need to go into this shop to get the Miso Soup…," he said, peering through a shop window.

Tohru checked her list and replied, "Yes I think so too Yuki-kun, and…. we need potatoes, carrots, tomatoes, and… um, what else was it again..?"

"Leeks?" Yuki suggested, over emphasising the word so that Kyo, who was currently standing next to Tohru with a look on his face that read 'why the hell am I here?' jump up with utter disgust plastered all over his face.

"Ah, you've gotta be kiddin me? Why the hell you like those things anyway! They taste nasty!"

Yuki sighed, even though this was the reaction he was expecting and said with a cold, hard look on his face, "Why do you make such an expedition out of not liking them? If you just learn to like them the maybe we wouldn't have this commotion of you complaining every time we went shopping."

Sensing yet another argument coming along Tohru hesitantly suggested that it would be a good idea if Yuki would come into the store with her to help with the shopping.

"Yes of course Miss Honda, that is an excellent idea," and followed her into the shop.

As the sliding door opened Tohru turned round to Kyo and asked "Are you sure that you will be OK out here on your own Kyo-kun?" A sweet smile on her face.

Kyo looked at her from out the corner of his eyes and replied "Yeah or course I'll be ok, whatya think I m? Some sorta' wuss?" What was it with her?

Watching them disappear through the glass doors, Kyo lent back against the wall and let out a silent sigh. He closed his eyes and thought about the things that troubled him. What the hell was it with her? Why did she care so much about him? All his life he had been rejected by all his family, her had never had any friends… until… her. He has always known that one day he would be locked away from the world, hidden for a reason that was out of his control. Just because he was a… a… he couldn't even bring himself to think about what he was underneath. Looking down at his wrist, he saw the red and white beads wrapped around it. If it wasn't for these… he would have never been able to meet… her. The day he was 'revealed' as a… why could he never bring himself to realise what he really was? You're a… monster! It hurt so much but he knew that he had to face it. He had no chance of ever escaping his fate. A dark, cold room awaited him. No one would ever help him get away; no one could ever comfort him when he felt most alone. But was there? He had a feeling that there might be someone out in this world that could help him. He just had to meet them… or maybe, had met them already…

"Kyo-kun…?"

A sweet voice burst him form his bubble of thought and sent him flying back to earth with an unpleasant bump. Kyo opened his eyes and looked up. There stood Tohru... the person that he always knew he could trust. But standing behind her… was the person he hated the most with his entire being. This was the person that stood between him and his goal of freedom, whenever he was knocked down… he would always stand straight back up, as strong as ever. Yuki Sohma… the rat!

He felt a warm hand touch his forehead. Tohru stood in front of him with a look of concern on her pretty little face.

"Are you ok Kyo-kun? You don't look too well… I think we should go home so you can rest."

Such kindness…

"No. I'm fine, I don't get ill."

"I really think that we should make our way home. After all we have all the things that we need, isn't that right Yuki-kun?"

But she didn't get a reply; Yuki was already walking down the street towards home.

"Let's take that as a yes!" Tohru giggled walking after him with Kyo at her side.

With Kyo and Yuki either sided of her, Tohru felt happiness fill her heart. She had such a good life; the Sohma family were always so kind to her. They gave a roof over her head when she needed it most… but she always felt like she had to repay them in some way. The curse was always at the back of hr mind… how would she help them all, they needed it so much…

"OH! WHAT A BEAUTIFULL SIGHT!"

The trio gave a small yelp of surprise and a jump back as a small man bounced in front of them with his hands outstretched. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all blinked in unison with a blank expression on their faces. They looked at a man, no higher than Yuki's waist, who wore what looked like every item of clothing he owned. Every part of his body flashed with different coloured clothing. A silk bower hat died every colour of the rainbow toppled on his head with every jerky movement, along with countless bangles jingling all the way up his arms to his elbows. His small hands were sat in the pockets of his waistcoat that looked like it was made out of some dead animal. His boots looked far too big for him, making his dinky little feet and legs look like huge rowing boats on sticks.

Not knowing what to say at this very unusual sight, the three teenagers just froze waiting for the strange, little man to speak first.

"NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE…" the man no younger than 40 shouted at the top of his lungs "HAVE I SEEN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GROUP OF PEOPLE TOGETHER!"

None of them knew what to say, and so Yuki stepped forward and asked in a slightly timid voice, "Um… may we help you… sir?"

"CAN YOU HELP ME!" The little man bellowed, making the people passing in the street look at the four of them with strange looks on their faces. "CAN YOU HELP? BY JOVE YOU CAN!" He dived in a small pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out three very small, but professional looking cards. He shoved one into each of their hands, and said, "Call me. The names Misu Hiatwary, at your service!"

And with that he gave them a salute and bounced up into the air and dashed away almost as if he had a rocket on his back.

The three of them just stood there for a minute or two with the small cards still clasped in their hands, trying to make sense out of what just happened to them!

"What the hell was that about?" Kyo said, breaking the silence in the air. He looked down at the card.

MODELING BIZARE!

Agent Misu Hiatwary invites you to come and have a look around at the brand new modelling headquarters near you.!

See back of card for the main telephone number.

(appointments can only be made the day before expected visit)

Turning over the card he saw the number there with the message 'Call before it's too late!' printed bellow it. Tohru and Yuki were also looking at their card with some interest.

"Wow…" Tohru muttered to herself. "A real modelling agent… what did he give us this for though…?"

"Interesting…" Yuki said reading and rereading the card over and over again

"Shall I ask that again? WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" He raged getting annoyed that the other two seemed to understand what was going on and he didn't.

"Shut up you stupid cat, don't be so noisy you're making people look at us." Yuki said speaking to Kyo like he was a piece of dirt on the floor. Just to make a change!

"MAKE PEOPLE LOOK AT US? THE WHOLE BLOODY STREET LOOKED AT US WHEN THAT WEIRD MAN THE SIZE OF AN ANT AS HOPPING IN FRONT OF US !"

"Wow! This is so exciting!" Tohru piped up, making Kyo come straight of his paddy and shove his hands into his pockets and walk off muttering under his breath about how much he hated 'that damn Yuki'. Tohru heard the last of his moans – 'he only came up to us because of the stupid rat…" Maybe he was right… Tohru wondered. After all what was so special about her…?

"Yes I know what you mean Miss Honda, but I wonder why he came up to us…?"

Tohru knew the answer, but she didn't tell Yuki. He didn't figure out that probably the only reason the agent came up to them was because of him. After all… he wasn't the Prince of High because he was good at Maths! And what was she compared to him? Just the side order that came with it; the only reason the girls talked to her in school was because she lived under the same roof as 'Prince Yuki'.

Tohru let a sigh escape her lips and she bowed her head a sad feeling replacing the exited.

"What's the matter Miss Honda," Yuki asked concerned at her sigh. "I thought that you were excited about it?"

Oh no! Tohru thought. Look what I have gone and done now, I am going to make Yuki worry about me for no reason now!

"Um… no nothings the matter Yuki-kun… honestly… but thank you for concern." She smiled up at his somehow beautiful face… I will never be like him…

"Hey you two!" Kyo shouted from in front of them "You'd better move your asses if ya wanna get home before it gets dark!"

Tohru looked up at the sky; the sun was slowly sinking over the horizon… along with her heart. "Oh yes coming Kyo-kun!" Tohru called back to him pushing this thought out of her head. "Come on Yuki-kun!" She called behind as she jogged to catch up with Yuki.

"Kyo's right…." In more ways than one…


	3. Chapter 3

"Shigure-san!" Tohru called through the house once they got back to the house. "We're home!" She put down the shopping bags in the porch and closed the door behind them. "Wow it really has got dark now! It's a good job that we came home when Kyo-kun said."

Kyo too off his shoes and Yuki walked into the lounge. They both didn't say a word. Something is going on between those two again Tohru thought as she picked up the bags when she too had taken off her shoes and took them into the kitchen. I hope they are Ok…

Sighing, as she looked around the kitchen for some idea what to make for dinner she heard someone come in the room after her. Tohru looked around and saw Yuki standing in the doorway.

"Oh… Yuki-kun!" Tohru squealed. "Are you ok…?" He had that expression on his face that he always had whenever Ayame gave one of his visits.

"My idiot of a brother has decided to pay us a visit." He began to unpack the bags Tohru had put on the side.

"OH! Ayame-san! Did he say that he was staying for dinner? I had better go and ask him." She had started to make her way over to the door, when Yuki turned round and looked at her straight in the eye. Tohru had never seen him with such an expression on his face before. What ever must the matter be with him…? Both him and Kyo have been acting strangely recently… I hope it's nothing I have done!

"Um…" Yuki began looking at the floor so that his eyes were shadowed. "I am sorry Miss Honda, if I have been acting a bit weird recently… it's just I have had things on my mind that's all… it's nothing you've done…. So don't worry…"

Tohru was looking at him with her head slightly cocked to one side, a slight frown crinkling her forehead. She took small steps towards him; he still didn't look up.

"You know," she said once she was standing in front of Yuki. "You can always talk to me… I never mind listening to people's problems. In fact" she giggled, "I quite like it!"

Yuki slowly looked up, a slight smile on his lips. Such kind words…. "Thank you Miss Honda… I'll keep that in mind." Looking down at her pretty little face he knew why this feeling he couldn't ignore burned in his heart… I now know why I…

"TUT TUT! WHAT MIGHT YOU TOO BE DOING IN HERE ALL MY YOURSELVES?" The sound of the door sliding open and a familiar voice to Tohru entered the room with a bang. Tohru spun around to come face to face with none other than Ayame the snake! He stood on his usual glamorous pose. Hands places on his hips, head held high, long silver hair flicked over his shoulder, and that usual perverted look on his face!

"OH! Ayame-san!" Tohru gasped taking a step back and nearly falling into Yuki. "You scared me! Yuki-kun said that you were here."

"Yes, Yes, I have arrived. I thought that I would 'pop' round to visit my little brother. I decided it was about time we had some 'Brother to Brother time' if you know what I mean." Ayame hinted winking with one of his snake like eyes.

Yuki sighed from behind Tohru and went to walk past them both but was stopped by Ayame's arm sliding round his shoulders.

"And were do you think you're going?" Ayame sang, taking hold of his shoulders and forcing him into a rib-crushing hug.

Muffled sounds came from within his grasps, Tohru catching the odd words including 'off', 'hate', 'snake', and many other things!

"Come on!" Ayame said, clearly overjoyed by being around his little brother again. "In to the lounge we go. You can tell me all about how school is going!" They both exited (well, Ayame dragging Yuki) closing the door behind them.

Tohru smiled as she watched the door close. Poor Yuki… she thought. Ayame-san tries so hard to gain all those years that he lost in Yuki-kun's childhood… he makes it look like he hates him so much, but I think that he really is grateful… deep down.

Giving out a silent sigh, she turned round and put the shopping away that Yuki had started to help with.

I wonder what I should make for dinner? I think that spring rolls with rice should do, everyone likes them. She collected all the ingredients needed and set to work to make the best dinner for her guests.

Back in the living room, Yuki was sat unwilling next to Ayame who was blabbing on about his latest designs for the shop he owned.

"I've had many customers asking for that particular design," he said, talking about the latest wedding dress design he and Mine, his assistant, had created for the 'gay couples' that always pay visits to his shop of 'fantasies' as he liked to call it. "We've had to stay after hours making them to keep up with the demands! Isn't that fabulous!" he looked from Yuki to Shigure and back again. The perverted dog was currently reading the newspaper with much intensity, whether it was the news he was looking at or the 'page 3 models' he didn't know! While Yuki was staring at his lap clearly bored out of his mind by his brothers constant talking which seemed to have all merged into one long drone.

Shigure snapped out of his little world, and cried with added enthusiasm, "Oh, Yes Aya-kun! That's just wonderful, I don't know how you keep up with such a busy job, truly an inspiration to us all!"

Ayame sighed whilst saying, "It's a shame that Yuki doesn't think the same as you… do you Yuki?" He looked to his side and saw that Yuki had lifted up his head and was making a move to get to his feet and leave!

"Oh no Yuki, don't leave!" He pleaded as he watched Yuki leave the room without saying a word and slam the door closed behind him. I'll talk about something else…" But it was too late.

Shigure looked at his best friend with pity. Poor Aya… he tries so hard… why doesn't Yuki see that I wonder…? He got up and went round the other side of the table to comfort him. "There, there Aya," he said, putting an arm round him. "I'm sure that he'll come around eventually, just give him some time..."

Ayame rested his head of his best friend's shoulder. "Thank you… you really are a true friend…"

"I know…"

"ALRIGHT!" They both chanted together, clicking their fingers and doing a high five in unison. This definite spoilt the moment!


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Honda, would you like any help?" Yuki asked as he entered the kitchen. Tohru had her back to him, and by the looks of it was cutting up the vegetables for dinner.

"Oh hello Yuki-kun!" Tohru squealed, spinning around. She had a huge vegetable knife in her left hand and some other lethal looking kitchen utensil in the other! Yuki took a step back in surprise. "What the…"

Tohru frowned and looked from hand to hand. "Oh, ops I'm sorry Yuki-kun!" She quickly turned around and put the knifes down on the side by the chopped vegetables and looked at Yuki again. "I'll be more careful next time! I could have hurt you!"

Yuki smiled. As ditsy as ever… "Um… yes, as I was saying… would you like me to help with anything?"

"Erm… let me think…," she said, looking around the kitchen for something that Yuki could help her with. "Oh, I know! Do you think that you could make the pastry for the spring rolls' I'm making? I need to go and see what Kyo-kun wants to eat for dinner, are you Ok here for a moment?"

"Of course Miss Honda." Yuki walked over to the other side of the kitchen and set to work gathering all the utensils he needed to make pastry. He heard the door open behind him then close again telling him she had gone off to find that stupid cat…

But… this was the thing he loved about Tohru living under the safe roof as him. He treasures every moment he has like this with her, just the normal everyday things… nothing special. He didn't know what he would do if she had never come to live with the Sohma family! He would have never been saved… nobody else knew… but Yuki Sohma, loved her…

Up on the roof, a red haired boy sighed as he flopped silently against the roof tiles. His brown eyes gazed over the stars twinkling above him like scattered diamonds against velvet. A feeling burned in his chest again… it always happened when he was alone with his thoughts. Well… he was never alone; she was always there with him. Always in his heart, always in his thoughts… always. But this feelings… what was it about this feeling? He knew that it was something that he had never felt before, he knew that he wouldn't feel like this for anyone else but her. Something told him, whenever she looked up to him with kindness filling her eyes… he knew that he…

No! Kyo Sohma rolled over on his side and rested his head in the crook of his arm. He burred his face… he burred his eyes. They started to sting, burn. No… he couldn't cry, crying is weak, he must never show any sign of weakness… he had to be strong he… he… he had, to… be… strong! But it was too late; tears built up over years of pain, over years of rejection. They spilled out his scrunched up eyes and down his cold cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness; sorrow… they were tears of… of anger. He was angry being any word of description. He was angry at anyone… everyone.

More tears began to come but he held them back. He had no one to comfort him, he had no one to tell him that it was all right to cry, it was all right to be weak…

Small feet on the ladder leading up to the roof told him someone was coming. He quickly sniffed and rubbed his eyes of the sleeve of his hoody, getting rid of any sign that he had been crying.

"Um… Kyo-kun…"

That same timid, sweet voice floated on the air to his ears. It immediately soothed his heart… he no longer felt alone.

Kyo rolled over and say Tohru crawling clumsily toward him. She never liked standing up when she was on the roof – she always thought she would fall! The slightest smile crinkled the side of his mouth.

"Hello Kyo-kun," she said once she had reached his side and sat herself comfortably on the roof tiles. She gasped as she looked up into the late night sky. It took her breath away at what she saw. Each star shone brightly from millions of miles away. She had always found it amazing how, even though they are so far away, people can still view how beautiful they were from earth…

Then she suddenly remembered what she had come up here for. "Oh yeah! Um… what would you like to eat for dinner Kyo-kun?" She looked to her side and saw that he had sat up and was now gazing into the depths of the sky. The stars reflected in his eyes, the moon gave his skin a slight hint of silver glow. He looked somehow…

"Huh…?" Kyo broke her train of thought. "What did you say?"

"Um…" What was she going to say! Tohru had completely forgot what she had come up here for! She was so stupid.

"Stupid…" Kyo muttered as he gave her a slight 'donk' of the top of her head with his fist. Tohru giggled in reply.

They both fell silent, and looked up into the heavens once more. A slight shiver travelled down Tohru's back. "Brrrrrr!" She rubbed the side of her arms in hope to keep herself warm. "It really has got cold now huh?"

"Yeah…" She right it has. Kyo looked at Tohru. No wonder she cold! All she wearing is a skirt and blouse. Stupid…

He took off his thick, fleecy hoodie, and chucked it to her. "Wear it." He said bluntly not looking at her.

Tohru looked down at Kyo's jumper lying in her lap. It was still warm…

"I can't wear this Kyo-kun! You'll catch a cold if you just wear that!" She flustered, looking at his baggy, black top.

"Just put it, don't argue."

"Um… ok, if you're sure." Tohru found the opening and put it over her head. It went down to her knees but she didn't care. Kyo had been so kind to her. She pulled the collar up so that it covered her the bottom half of her face. Tohru took a deep breath in… it smelt like him. She let the smell fill her mind… it smelt so nice. She didn't know how to explain it, but it somehow… relaxed her.

"Thank you Kyo-kun…" she whispered to the stars above her.

Kyo looked at her without saying a word. The sweater looked far to big on her… but at least it kept her warm. She had it pulled right up her face, her eyes were closed. What was she thinking…?


	5. Chapter 5

She looked so cute in his hoodie. Her face, from what he could tell, was relaxed as it could ever be.

"What you thinkin' about?" He asked her. Tohru's eyes snapped open bursting her out of her bubble of dreams in which she was in.

"Um…" She couldn't tell him what she was thinking! "Nothing…"

"You gotta' be thinking about somethin'… with that look on ya face anyway…" He leaned forward to get a better look of her face… closer to her.

Tohru thanked God that she had pulled the hoodie over part of her face other wise her face would have shone like a light guiding a plane into land. What was wrong with her? She felt burning in her chest… something she had never felt before… Tohru took a silent breath in to calm her down. The heat in her face slowly went, thank God!

She uncovered her face and looked into Kyo's face, he looked into her's…

Kyo looked down at her beautiful face, the stars above reflected in them. He skin, so smooth, so soft… the invisible rays of moonlight hit her skin and bounced off giving her skin the colour of pure pearls. It looked so inviting. He wanted to… touch it. His body reacted to his thoughts. Kyo slowly moved his hand toward her face…

Her delicate little body looked so small against his strong, muscular one. But somehow, she guessed that they would fit exactly… his hand slowly raised and came towards her face. Oh, how she wanted she feel his delicate touch against her sensitive skin! Tohru tilted her head slightly, and gently closed her eyes… awaiting his touch.

Inches apart… both hearts racing. This would be it… this would be the moment both of them had waited for… centimetres apart… Tohru's skin tingled with excitement… her stomach leaped with every second… Kyo's hand shook slightly… his heart missed a beat… millimetres… he was so close, she could feel the small hairs on her cheek prickle as his hand brushed them… she was so close, he could feel the warmth coming off of her face… this was it…


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of Yuki chopping vegetables filled the kitchen. It had been a while since Tohru said that she was going to see what the stupid cat wanted to eat. I wonder why she has been gone for so long…?

He put down the knife and looked at the wall in front of him, thinking. What would that stupid cat do if he were alone with Tohru…? He didn't really want to think about it…

But… he couldn't stand the thought of the rejected cat laying one finger on her. He didn't trust him; he had to see if she was alright.

Yuki dashed across the room to the door and pulled it open, only to hear the sound of little feet coming down the stairs. He peered out and saw Tohru stepping down the last step wearing…

What was she doing with _that_ on…? Jealousy burned in is throat so hard he thought that he would breathe fire if he spoke to her. He swallowed as hard as he could, and said with his voice croaking "Miss Honda… you um, took a while."

Tohru looked round and saw Yuki sticking his head out of the kitchen door. He had a weird expression on his face… something must be that matter with him she thought as she took her last steps on the stairs and across the hallway to the kitchen door.

Yuki didn't move from were he was stood but just looking at Kyo's hoodie, which she was still wearing through the gap in the door.

"Um… Yuki…-kun…?" He had that same expression on his face as he always did, but she could never work out what was going through his mind at that time!

She followed his gaze… Kyo's hoodie. An unnoticeable blush crept up her face; Tohru hesitantly tried to think of an explanation about why she was still wearing it. "Um, I was cold… and Kyo lent me this to keep warm… is there something the matter Yuki-kun? Please tell me, I hate to see you when you are like this!" For some reason Tohru always got the feeling that she was the cause of the pain. How she knew this Tohru knew she would never know… but that was the way she felt.

Yuki still didn't say a word. He was still looking at the sweater, but Tohru got the impression that he wasn't really 'looking' at it, his eyes were glazed over as if he was deep in thought…

I knew that he couldn't be trusted to be with her alone! Something told me that I should have gone up there with her, but she asked me to help her… I couldn't refuse. I don't know what's going on inside that stupid brain of his… but I don't like at all. He forgets who he is, the cat, the outsider… the monster!

"Please Yuki-kun… I think I can small something burning!" Yuki snapped out of his world and looked up. Tohru was dancing on the balls of her feet trying to see over his head into the kitchen. She was right, the smell of burnt vegetables lingered in the air around them. He looked around and saw thick, black smoke billowing out of the saucepan that was being heated on the stove.

"Oh no!" This was his entire fault! If he hadn't let himself get so wound up about the cat's hoodie this wouldn't have happened.

"Stay there Miss Honda, I will sort this out don't worry." He went to close the door but was stopped by Tohru hand on top of his.

"No wait Yuki-kun… I've got to help, I can not expect you to deal with this on your own!" Yuki was just looking at her hand on top of his. He didn't want to blink just in case this was a dream. Oh, how soft her skin was… I fell like I want to…

"YUKI-KUN!" He was taken back by the urgency in Tohru's voice.

"Er… Yes of course!" He slammed the door close leaving Tohru stood there slightly gob-smacked.

What was that all about…? I have never seen him like that before… I hope I haven't done anything wrong, he seemed really… out of character some how. Something really is going on between these two again! Maybe I will have try and talk to them again…

The sound of the lounge door came to her ears and she looked up. There she saw Shigure and Ayame pocking their heads out of the door sniffing the air.

"Um, Tohru…" Shigure said in his little childish voice. "I hate to say this but I think something is burning."

"Yes, I'm sorry Shigure-san, I'm afraid that me and Yuki we not paying as much attention to the dinner as we should have done…"

"No worry's" The dog replied, coming out of the lounge with the snake at his heels. "But… we do have something for dinner don't we…?

"Um…" That was a good point, Tohru thought.

The sound of a metal pan being dropped and many other clattering sounds came from within the kitchen. The smell of lingering smoke increased, now it was visible billowing from the cracks in the doorframe.

"I got a feeling that something's burning," came Kyo's voice from behind Tohru. She spun round to see Kyo standing at the bottom of the stair still just wearing his black T-shirt. Tohru felt the feeling of warm water flooding through her cheeks again... what was wrong with her?

"Yes, um…" Another bang and clatter came from within the kitchen. "I think that Yuki-kun is… trying… to sort it out…"

"Trying? Sounds like that damn rat isn't having much luck… thinks he knows it all…" Ad with that he went of muttering into the lounge most likely to watch more television.

Giving up all hope of ever having something edible to eat Tohru slid open the kitchen door and was greeted by a rather large cloud of smoke. She coughed as she entered.

"Yuki-kun…" She spluttered as she peered through the smoke for any sign that Yuki was still alive!

The sound of the kitchen fan whirling into action came to ears. The smoke quickly cleared.

There was Yuki looking the funniest Tohru had ever seen him! His clothes were splattered with different coloured sauces, and his hair was sticking up at angle's Tohru didn't know even was possible!

When the smell of stale smoke finally left her nostrils, Tohru smelt something delicious floating on the air towards her.

"Mmmm…" Tohru said, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breathe in through her nose. "What's that small Yuki-kun?" Excitement tingled in her voice.

"Bon appétit!" Yuki said in a perfect French accent beholding the fabulous meal he had prepared for them all!

Tohru gasped and ran over to the steaming plates of hot food. Yet again Shigure and Aya pocked their heads through the door sniffing the air.

"Now that is what I call good food!" They both chanted together, bouncing into the kitchen like little kids at a sweet shop. Grabbing their plates as quickly as possible, they tottered out the room before Yuki could tell them that they weren't aloud to eat it!

"Wow Yuki-kun!" Tohru squealed, once they were alone. "I never knew that you were such a good cook! Maybe you should take over from me!" She giggled as she saw brown sauce about to drip off the end of his slender nose.

Tohru picked up the dishcloth that lay on the side, went up to him, and wiped off the sticky sauce!

Yuki pleaded to the heavens that she wouldn't notice the blush forming on his pale cheeks.

"You're such a mess Yuki-kun. You had better go and wash your self, don't worry, I'll clear up here for you!"

Yuki smiled down at her, such a kind girl; what ever would I do without you…?

With that he left the room to clear himself up leaving Tohru stood alone. Still wearing the sweater.


	7. Chapter 7

The clouds slowly glided silently across the moon like angels on a mission. The cold night air nipped at Tohru's cheeks as she stood at her bedroom window looking out onto the sleeping world. She too yawned as tiredness burned in her eyes.

Tohru closed the window, shutting out the night, and looked around her room. Things looked so different at night… somehow creepy. She shuddered and rubbed the sides of her arms for the second time that night. That reminded her, she as still wearing Kyo's hoodie. She should have given it back, but he didn't ask for it back after dinner when he disappeared upstairs to bed.

Tohru yawned yet again, her body giving her the message that it was definitely time for bed! She reluctantly took off the sweater and put it on the back of her desk chair along with the rest of her day clothes. Her nightclothes lay on the bottom of her bed, she put them on. They wouldn't keep her very warm though; they were just small shorts and an old T-shirt.

With one last stretch, the tired girl peeled back the bedclothes and snuggled down into bed. The night was very cold… she pulled the sheets higher up round her face. But it wasn't the same.

Slightly frustrated, Tohru threw back the bed sheets and picked up Kyo's hoodie that she had somehow got attach to.

As it came over her head, relaxation came over her once more. Pulling it down her body as far as it would go made her look like… she had nothing else… on but _his_ top. Her mind went into uncontrollable overdrive. Images of all kind that she had never experienced before dashed into her brain. They went past so quickly she had hardly any time to make sense of them but Tohru had a feeling that she know what they were about! The dreaded blush returned once more. But somehow… she liked the idea of this thought.

Something was happening to her, she didn't know what, she didn't know why… but somehow she seemed to like it… a lot.

The fleecy inside of Kyo's hoodie gently stroked her skin, Tohru, still stood in the middle of her dark room, closed her eyes…

She was taken back to what had happened on the roof with Kyo just hours ago. The stars twinkling above them, they looked into each other's eyes, totally silent. Glazed looks were cast over both faces. Kyo's hand was gently on the side of her jaw. His thumb stroked her gently. Hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention.

Tohru seemed to have no control over her body what so ever. She bit her bottom lip for there was something longing in the back of her mind. Always ignoring it had done nothing for her, it only returned every now and again, but even stronger than the last time.

It was as if Kyo could read her mind. He tilted his head… she didn't know what to do… he closed his eyes… it was scary… he came towards her… scary, but somehow… she could feel his soft warm breath of her lips… somehow… perfect…

Tohru came out of her 'night-dream' sooner than she had hoped. But it was best not to think about it… she would only find herself… longing…

Putting her mind into relaxation mode, she got into bed once more. Kyo's hoodie felt so big on her but it hugged her body as if it were a pair of strong… caring arms…

Now she felt comfortable… now she felt relaxed… now she felt… complete…


	8. Chapter 8

The mourning sun peeled open Kyo's eyelids. He squinted, looking around the empty room

What a dream he thought, it felt so real…

It was dusk; he was leaning out of his window letting the cool breeze gently stroke his face. Each one of his little hairs on his face stood on end. If only it was, her stroking him…

Kyo roughly shook his head at this thought, what was he thinking? There was no chance, not ever…

He turned around deep in thought about everything and nothing… Then he was rooted to the spot as he looked up into the face of…

There she was, standing in the doorway… just… looking at him. Neither of them said a word, they just… looked.

Tohru was the first one to make a move. She walked over slowly to him taking one step at a time. Confusion swirled around Kyo's mind, what was she doing here? But… what was she doing here… with him?

"Kyo…" She had said once she was stood right up close to him pinning slightly against the wall. "Kyo…" Standing on her tiptoes so that her face was level with his she said, "I want you to…" Kyo's eyes widened as he knew what she was about to say. She wanted him to… kiss her! But why! Why him! He had longed to put his lips against hers for so long now. Not knowing whether she was ready or not stopped him though.

Tohru was so close to him… he had to do it now, before it was too late. They both got closer and closer, she drew her body right up close to his. Kyo's mind was nothing but a haze, this was unreal… her hand went to touch the side of his face…

But she stopped! Her body began to draw away from his; Tohru; the only person he loved was being taken away from him. It seemed like forever.

She travelled back slowly at first, but then got faster and faster! Her beautiful eyes went wide with terror. "Kyo!" Fear grew in her voice, she needed someone to help her…HIM! "Please… HELP ME! HELP ME!"

He went out to grab her needing hand that was stretch out toward him… but he couldn't move! His legs rooted to the spot, totally frozen. His heart pounded like an African war drum in his chest. HE NEEDED TO HELP HER!

Tears began to fall softly from her eyes. "Why Kyo…" She asked him, gulping for air. "Why…!" He didn't help her, she needed help! She needed… him!

Then she was gone. There was nothing left to say that she had ever been there but… a few spots of tears on the wooden floor.

He didn't know… why… why didn't he ever…

Kyo shot his head taking in a huge lung full of air. He breathed heavily… it felt, so real…

The burning in his eyes began to fight back… but this time, he would be stronger. Crying was weak… he couldn't be weak!

He didn't understand…she was so close to him, yet… when he didn't 'make a move', she… went away. Was this dream trying to tell him something? If it was, he didn't understand what it was saying.

Anger started to boil up inside of him. WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? I HATE IT!

Leaping up, he grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it against the wall with all his might. The lamp shattered to pieces. Kyo looked at it, pure manic engraved into his face, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took.

Collapsing to the floor again, the cat burred his head onto his hands…

He felt… so alone. There was no one to help him… there was no one to… love him.

He need to be loved, that's all he wanted… to be loved.

There was only was person he thought was able to do that… but now… like all the other people that loved him, he drove her away.

Alone in the void of darkness were he had lived all of his life, he longed to see a small light that would lead him out… lead him to safety… lead him to be… loved.

But now he sat alone… cold… dark… empty. He would stay like this forever unless; someone took the leap of faith to save him.

But did she still want to do that? Did she still… love him?

"Tohru… I… I, need you…" He didn't know who he was talking to, it might have been himself, he didn't know. But there was one thing he was sure of… he need to be rescued before he was damned to the place of hell in which everyone thought he belonged.

After all… he was the… cat.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly doing up the buttons on the front of her blouse, Tohru Honda hummed a quite little tune under her breath. Due to the cold night previously, it had turned out to be a rather warm day, so Tohru had decided to put on her summer clothes even though it was nearly the end of September.

A new lease of life seemed to have entered her. She had slept very well last night with peaceful dreams in her wake. Kyo's hoodie lay on the desk chair in front of her, it still had his scent on it, she could smell it from where she was stood. His smell was so strong…

Along with new life, another feeling seemed to have taken over her heart recently too. A feeling towards a person she had known for well over a year now, a person she knew could protect her, a person she knew could… love her!

Sleeping with his top that he always seemed to wear made her feel so happy. She could not explain why she felt like this, it would probably sound like she was obsessed to any other person! But she knew that her mind was right in every way. Especially about the way she felt…

Her mind was full of happy thought when a heart churning crash came from the room next to her. Kyo's room.

She shot her head up, a small gasp escaping her lips. What on earth was that? Something was wrong, seriously wrong, she could feel it. Her whole body seemed to shake with fear at the thought of someone being in trouble. Of… Kyo being in trouble.

Tohru dashed out of her room and along the hall to Kyo's room. She didn't care that she was only in her blouse and nickers, the only thought in her mind was that Kyo could be in trouble.

His door was closed. She gently put her ear to the door and listened with all her might. A small whimpering voice from within the room met her ears.

"Tohru… I… I, need you…"

Her eyes widened as she realised whose voice it was. Kyo's… but… he… he didn't sound like the Kyo she knew and loved. His voice was… sad… broken… alone. Why was he like this? What was wrong! Panic shook through her system and went into overdrive.

The last words he spoke rang in her ears – "Tohru… I… I, need you…"

Forgetting her manners, she flung into the room her stomach leaping with every gasping breath she took.

Tohru froze at what she saw. Tears burnt in her eyes like out pokers as she looked on at the pitiful sight.

He was… just… sat there. Sprawled on the floor… head in hands… she had never seen him like this… ever! Piece of what looked like his lamp were shattered all around him. This must have been what I heard smashing…

But… he looks… so upset… she thought. He doesn't realise that I am even here…

She tried to speak but her voice seemed to be paralysed. After a few deep breaths Tohru managed to utter a single word.

"Kyo…"

The cat shot his head up in response. His eyes looked into hers. But… there was something about them.

They eyes were… scary. Nothing but cold, hard… darkness. They seemed almost… demonic. He looked as if he had been crying for… years, but his cheeks and eyes were totally dry. The already pale skin was now the colour of stone stretched over his jaw and cheekbones.

This sight looked so similar to the night when he was revealed to her in his true form… a monster. Once again, Tohru was, scared… she… was scared of the person… the only person… that…. she loved.

Tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted to help him… she… NEEDED TO HELP HIM!

"OH KYO!" She ran into the room, and flung herself on the floor next to him. Oh how she wanted to put her arms around him… but… he was the… cat. The curse… once again it stopped her from telling him how she really felt.

Tohru looked at Kyo's face, now drained of all its' colour. He was looking at the floor with a hazed expression swirling around his eyes. It looked like fog hanging over a graveyard. Each headstone giving the appearance of a hunched animal… ready to strike.

She shivered at this thought. "Please…" Tohru muttered desperate to get him back from the world of limbo safely into her arms. "Kyo… what happened… please… tell me…"

She didn't know how long they were sat there. But she waited for an answer no matter how long it took.

At last one came.

"Get… away… from… me" It was like he said it without even moving his lips.

Tohru didn't understand. Why didn't he want her to comfort him? "What…? Kyo… I… I don't understand…"

What doesn't she understand! Can't she just get it that she's going to get hurt if she loves me! I've got to make her hate me… like the last time.

But… last time, that didn't work. Why? Why does she still want to be around me? Why does she still want to…? LOVE ME?

Burning away in his heart was the essence of love, but smothered, unable to come out, by the stench of his monstrous being that he truly was…

A monster… how could she love… a monster? How could she love… him?

"Why…?" he looked at her with a hard expression peering into her eyes.

"I…" Tohru stammered at this question.

"Why do you…" but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Without even asking her, Tohru understood what he wanted to ask her. He had no idea how much she loved him. At first she was so afraid to admit it… but now it felt like she wanted to sing it to the whole world to hear.

"Kyo… I…"

"Don't say it! If you say it… you don't know what you'll be gettin' yourself into…!"

Kyo couldn't bear to hear her say those words. It would only crush her heart when he said that he couldn't love her in return.

But the question circling inside his head was... could he love her back?

"Look…" he could feel himself calming down from just being around her. That was the reason he felt this way about her. She could always soothe his heart… and his soul. "If… if you say… that… that…"

Tohru knew this was it… she knew that this was the time she should tell him everything she had always wanted to.

"If you…say, that…" he kept repeating the same line, unable to say it.

This was it. With one deep breath Tohru took the jump off the ledge on which she was precariously hanging.

Would Kyo catch her at the bottom? She would just have to wait and see.

"I… love you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Each word that passed Tohru's lips made his heart leap like a fog from a Lilly pad in his uncovered cest. Could this be real? Would he wake up any minute and find that he would have to start the day yet again? It must be a dream… everything's hazy he thought as he blink a couple of times.

But… something, Kyo didn't know what, but something told him that this was all real. Maybe it was the look on Tohru's face when those three precious words passed her lips, or maybe it was the way that he knew he wanted to say the same back to her.

Something was stopping him though. He parted his mouth to say to her how much her cared… but no words came out.

"I've jumped out from the ledge Kyo…" Tohru's face looked in need once more. "Kyo… I need you to catch me…"

Wake up! Wake up god damn you! Kyo mentally punched himself in the face. This had to be a dream! His head span, his heart pounded, Tohru's last word rang in his ears – "Kyo… I need you…" They hit him square in the stomach. She needs… me…. SHE NEEDS…. ME! What was he waiting for? The only person he's ever loved said that they loved him in return and he was just sat here doing nothing!

In the bottom of his damned realm, a hand reached out to him through the darkness. He took hold of it… gently pulling him upwards… the ice old wind hit his face like daggers… he squinted… the light that he'd longed to see all his life appeared in a small pin prick far in front of him… it got closer… and closer… closer… his heart leapt with every thought and feeling of escaping this awful place… just… a little… farther.

Light engulfed him as his body at last escaped the hell in which he was damned for all eternity. Kyo looked down at his hand that was still in the clasp of the other. Looking up into the face of… Tohru.

She'd helped him. She had told him that… she loved him. Never had he ever imagined that someone would say those words… TO HIM!

But they did… she did. And now… all he had to do was… say… it… in return.

It sounded so easy, but this would mean leaping over every obstacle that had ever stood in his way. Every little thing in his life that had stood his achieving what he had most wanted. Someone to love.

The three crucial words crept up his throat… he wouldn't be able to hold them down. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Tohru I… I….

There was a tap at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Both love struck teenagers took a sharp breath whilst their thundering hearts missed a beat. They looked at each other in surprise silently asking, who could that be?

The door began to slide slowly open, a voice coming from the other side said "I heard voices, and I thought…"

There stood Yuki. He stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes gently flickered from Tohru to Kyo.

Neither of them knew what to say. Well, what was there to say about Tohru being in nothing but her nickers and bra sitting VERY closely to Kyo who was topless?

Tohru was the first to cut though the thick atmosphere that had suddenly sunken its' self over them.

"Oh… um, Yuki-kun… I was just… er..." She stammered for words to say. "I was just… um…."

Kyo butted in, "Leaving."

Yuki frowned at this, as did Tohru. "Uh… yes, that was it. I was just… leaving…" She was slightly hurt at this remark, but not knowing why, she turned back to the rat with an over-emphasised smile.

Yuki was hurting inside so much. What are they doing together like this? I bet that the damn cat made a move on her, but knowing Miss Honda, she hates to say no to people so she probably just went along with it… right? She… she didn't really want to be here with… him, like this! It was himself who loved her… not… that stupid… MONSTER!

Excusing himself, he dashed along the hall and down the stairs.

Tohru didn't understand what the matter was, she saw the same look on his face once more… it had to be something to do with her, why was it always that same look… whenever he looked at… her? Sadness began to twist her stomach up into knots. Kyo seemed to be on the same wavelength as her.

"Don't worry about it…" He got up from behind her, and went over to the window where morning sunlight streamed through in golden sheets. The cat lent against the window frame staring unblinkingly out onto the wood before him.

Tohru too stood up and clasped her hands gently in front of her as she looked at Kyo. He was so special, she could tell. His kind soul seemed to glow out of him, but it was shadowed over by the ego of sadness, being alone… hate. There were not words to describe how much she wanted to help him become the person her would be proud to be. If only there was a way of telling him…

Her mind began to wander…

His strong muscular back… those shoulders that curve so gently into his toned, but somehow gentle arms. Oh, how she wanted those arms to be rapped around her, the feeling of safety flowing through her veins. That was what she wanted…

OH NO! WAIT! What on earth am I thinking! Mom would be so ashamed of me if she knew that I was thinking that. What on earth came over me? Get yourself together Tohru Honda, a small voiced piped up in the back of her head. She agreed, giving herself a silent shake back into the real world, Tohru tiptoed over to the window.

She stood there at the window with Kyo looking out onto the waking world. Everything always looked so peaceful at this time of day…

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Kyo looking at her. Turning her head she saw Kyo's eyes were hazed over like a warm, foggy day. A secret smile glinted in the corner of his mouth… oh how so very rare it was!

"Kyo… you're smiling…"

Now it turned into a full pledged smile, maybe even a grin… she loves me…

"I know… its' just for you…"

Tohru's cheeks became rosy once more; it's getting a little hot in here isn't it? She flustered she herself in her head trying her best to keep her mind under control. Oh how she needed Kyo's sweater!

But back downstairs, the mood was not so bright.

There stands Yuki, utter despair engulfing him. Nobody knows how he feels; he's going to keep it that way… forever. There is no one special in his life… well, that's a lie. There is one person… but she 'belongs' to someone else. The cat, his worst enemy… the monster! Oh, how he hated him with the whole of his being, anything he would do, anything, just to have Tohru in his arms. But that will never happen… never. She's gone and there's nothing he can do about it. He had his chance, but once again he missed it. Why was he being so selfish, he had never had anyone in his life before, why did he want her now? That didn't matter now though. She was gone… forever.

A sudden thought his Tohru smack in the face. Back upstairs, the thought of Yuki entered her loved-up mind. The look, his face… there was something the matter.

Excusing herself from Kyo's presence she dashed out the door of his bedroom and pitted-patted down the stairs at fast as he little feet could carry her! (Still wearing just her blouse and kickers!)

In the kitchen, Yuki head shot up as the sound of small feet tumbling down the stairs met his ears. That had to be Tohru, for sure!

Tohru leaped the last few steps, and landed on wooden floor with a load 'bump'. Slightly short of breathe, she swung open the kitchen door. There stood Yuki…

The paper door slid open violently from behind him. Swinging round in surprise he saw Tohru…

They both looked at each other. Simple as that, just a look, nothing more. But it seemed to tell each other all that they wanted to know, everything!

Yuki now understood, she loved the cat, but she loved 'him' too. She loved him! It didn't matter that it was a different sort of love, she loved him, that was all he wanted, just to know that she loved him! Every feeling of sadness, depression, and angst vanished from within him. He was now happy, that's how he felt… happy!

The moment Yuki's sweet, caring look returned to his beautiful face, Tohru Honda knew that everything would be OK from now on. Yes, she loved Kyo, but she loved Yuki too. She always would. The normal feeling came back to heat. The emotion of tender care, sweetness… love!

Walking over to Yuki, she beamed at him, radiance flooded out of her. Both pairs if eyes glinted, friends, that all they were, just friends. But that was enough, Tohru was now part of a family that she loved so dearly. Yuki now had someone that excepted him into her heart for the first time. They were both… loved.

Yuki's gaze just happened to drop from her eyes to other parts of her body! Following his gaze, Tohru gasped!

"Oh my goodness!" Her arms flew to her chest in desperate attempts to cover herself up. (Without success may I add!) "I'm so sorry Yuki-kun!" She cried, blushing once more.

Yuki chuckled. "It's quite alright Miss Honda… I think I am the one that should be sorry!" He reached to the kitchen side and picked up a tablecloth that was folded neatly on it. Yuki gave it to her, and watched Tohru scamper out the room. The door shut behind him. He sighed… he was now… happy!

Still at the window ledge, Kyo heard Tohru's light feet dash up the stairs. He knew what the matter was. She went down there still half dressed didn't she he told himself in his head.

Yuki and Kyo both thought in unknowing unison. "She's so ditsy…"


End file.
